Turning Human
by Hari Koen
Summary: What if Neuro was turning human and what that would mean for Yako? M for nudity but not that much smut.
1. Consent

A/N: I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. It belongs to Matsui Yuusei and Shonen Jump.

* * *

Turning Human

Chapter 1: Consent

She had known that he was slowly turning human. Ever since the second encounter with Sai she had witnessed numerous times Neuro bled or took time to heal. It was the first time she had ever seen him needing to recover from a fight. Another first was during the battle with HAL when she had seen him bleed. He was physically changing but what truly shocked her was his attitude towards it. When they had met he was only interested in humans as his food source but then the demon spawn became interested in the potential and evolution of a person. Was it for the "flavour" that people could create in their evil intent or was it for his own potential and evolution? As an immortal being these things do not exist yet he was becoming mortal. Can he evolve as a human? Did he even care that he was becoming one? No, she thinks he doesn't. He only cares about finding the "ultimate puzzle," the most flavourful and satisfying meal he could ever have. But what would he do after that? Will he regain all his powers and return to hell? (This would make her incredibly happy.) Or will he become human and continue searching for puzzles. (Hopefully he won't need her if he is human.) Is the ultimate puzzle real? Could there be more of them? She doesn't know and she doubts he would either.

It has been three years since they had met. Three very long years together in search of mysteries; and the "ultimate puzzle. Although Neuro is able to retain his demonic powers with each meal, his body was still losing its demonic form. In fact, it has been months since she had seen his ugly parrot head. (Please don't tell Neuro.) And creating claws and transforming his body was also becoming difficult. Yet despite his new physical limitations he was still able to call forth the 777 tools of the demon world and use inhuman strength. Maybe because of this he still has not changed his ways. She was still his lowly servant. Still finding mysteries for him and STILL being the target of his sadistic abuse. Only now he had found more interesting ways to torture her.

* * *

Katsuragi Yako raced through the streets heading towards her Detective Agency and her new home. She was forced to move there after eating her mother out of house and home. Mrs Katsuragi wanted to move to Hokkaido where Mr Kastsuragi built a fantastic home to retire to but if Yako had moved in with her it would have been very inconvenient to go to the office daily. Relocating the agency was not an option; 1) Neuro did not want to; 2) Akane would have returned back into a lifeless corpse and 3) NEURO DID NOT WANT TO.

Opening the office door she was ready to apologize but was cut short when a pen nearly hit her on the forehead. She was able to react in time and dodge to the side but was suddenly shoved face first to the floor.

"You're a minute late, Wood louse," stated Neuro as he towered over her and stepped on her head.

She tried to apologize again but he applied more pressure on her head and she felt like he was forcing her to eat the floor.

"Come we must look for more mysteries," he said as he picked her up by head.

Tears flowed down her face as she was dragged and then thrown onto the couch. Sitting on the coffee table was a stack of the day's newspapers that she had to read through. With a sigh she turned on the TV to the news as she settled into her daily routine.

The detective was nineteen now and going to university to study psychology. Due to her assistance to the police and the country during the HAL incident she was given a scholarship to attend a University despite her horrible grades. Neuro seemed pleased because her classes did not take as long as her high school classes. In reality her workload was atrocious. She was given several readings a week plus assignments. Fortunately for her she had made several friends who help her understand the readings, which was more important then actually reading them. All her school work had to be done during the morning and in-between classes or in class so that she could maximize the time she had to help Neuro. A happy demon turned human equalled a slightly less tortured and sleep-deprived Yako.

Hours after looking through newspapers and watching the news Yako seated herself by Neuro and logged on to her personal laptop. She leaned over to look at what was on his screen when she smelled something odd. Frowning she looked at Neuro. _Is that body odour I smell?_ Before she could voice her concerns about his state of hygiene she received a sharp upper cut from the man in question.

"What is it dishrag? Are you attempting to try my patience with your unnecessary chatter?"

Recovering from the blow she stared at him and observed the subtle changes that he had gone through. His chin-length, mostly blond hair was not fully disgusting looking but had a greasy sheen to it. And surprisingly there was some stubble on his chin along with a shadow of a moustache above his upper lip.

"Neuro, when was the last time you groomed and bathe?"

Giving her a blank look and grabbing his chin in mock thought he said, "Back when we went to the hot springs."

Shocked by his reply she sputtered. "But…that long…why haven't you…since then?"

"Well your pathetic excuse for a civilized society do not have the conditions for me to groom."

Yako continued to stare at him, confused, which in turn made him explain his situation. "In hell we use water at 15, 000 °C at least to help peel off the old, dirty layer of skin and then we dip jagged rocks into magma to get rid of lifeless, unwanted hair."

She was horrified by his tale. Calming down she exclaimed," But you're almost human now!'

Nodding, he agreed. "That is true."

There was an awkward silence between them as realization hit her. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BATHE?!"

Grabbing her head and hooking his fingers in her nostrils he said in a menacing voice, "I do not have the time to waste on trying to understand your human customs in hygiene. That is why you are my servant."

The message was loud and clear: groom me or die.

A million thoughts and feelings went through Yako as she suddenly began to turn red despite the fact that Neuro was now chocking her.

'_Me wash Neuro?,'_ she thought. Over the years that they have been together she had seen him in his demonic form and naked or close to it. He obviously did not care that she was in the same room as he was when changing into something else other then his normal blue suit. At first she was embarrassed at the sight of him in that state but was scared of what he would do to her if she had told him to change elsewhere or use her reaction as another game for him to abuse/annoy her. After the initial shock and discomfort she began studying his form. Being the only man in her life that should matter, according to a certain bird, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Tall, powerful, smart and being handsome were traits that any woman, especially one with hormones and a non-existent love life, could appreciate. She would have flirted with him if only he wasn't Neuro. Hell, she would have been interested in anyone else except that he made damn sure that she didn't have any other meaningful or even imaginary relationships that would draw her attention away from finding and solving mysteries. Isolated from human males she could not stop herself from having intimate fantasies of the demon when she needed a release from stress. But she did not wish for a romantic relationship from him. Yako had always seen him as an unattainable being since he was a demon. Although he was right beside her, she felt that they were worlds apart. But, remembering a conversation between her and Kanae about a recent pop idol, it's still fun to fantasize. And it sure is.

Coughing as she was finally allowed to breath she consented to washing Neuro's body.


	2. Bath Time!

A/N: Sorry this was so late. Work has eaten up most of my time now.

I've made Yako's bathroom into a Japanese-style one with a western toilet. What that means is there a toilet off to the side and the whole room is tiled with a drain in the middle of the floor. In Japanese tradition you must wash your body first before getting into the tub. The bathtub is more for a relaxing soak then a place to clean your body. This is relevant when Neuro has to sit in a stool throughout the whole process of bathing.

Also I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. It belongs to Matsui Yuusei and Shonen Jump.

But please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bath Time!

After not finding any clues or receiving any customers, Yako and Neuro decided to close up shop for the night. Yako had left Neuro saying that she needed to prepare while he locked up.

Walking through the halls to her living quarters she recalled the ordeals that she went through to be able to live in the same building as her office. Months ago the petite blond teenager was able to get a permit for her residence at her office. Using part of her inheritance and funding from Neuro, who was very keen on getting his slave to live at work, she contracted one of her father's friends to renovate one of the larger offices into a full living space that included a bathroom and kitchen. Kanae, some university friends, Higuchi and Sasazuka also came to help so that she could go on cases with Neuro. She had been so excited being on her own and the freedom associated with it that she happily worked on anything anyone gave her. Neuro was delighted for his slave and made use of her in her happy and willing-to-do-anything mood that included new torture methods that he wanted to try on her. A week had past since the workers finished and three days since the housewarming party. Between then Yako and Neuro were visited by the occasionally customer and were out on a few cases. It was only during her downtime when Yako was able clean and organise her new place (which was eighty percent done before the party and now was sixty-eight percent).

She opened the door and headed toward her bedroom. Not wanting to waste any time she removed her clothing and hastily put on her bikini. As she walked out of her bedroom Neuro walked into her loft. He wore his blank face as he looked at her. Annoyed she walked toward the bathroom making sure to grab a towel, bar of soap, wash cloth and a disposable razor from a cabinet.

She turned to tell Neuro that he would have to change outside so that his clothes would not get wet but he was already standing naked behind her. Facing forward and willing her blush away she set up a stool for him to sit on.

"Just sit down and relax," she told the now naked Neuro as she concentrated on grabbing some shampoo, the conditioner and the shower head. Testing the water as it flowed through the tap; she secretly prayed that he wouldn't do anything to her and only take a few minutes for the whole ordeal to be over with. When she was satisfied with the temperature she turned to ask him if the water was hot enough but was shocked to see that he was still standing there in all his glory wearing that annoying face that tempted her to throw a bar of soap at him.

"Your face is all red," he said as he stood there with his hands on his hips attempting to look superior to her. Yako fought to control her eyes from following the lines he created with his arms.

Wanting to tell him to go to hell she opted for a short version of the truth. "This whole thing is really awkward for me." As soon as she said it she instantly regretted it as his face appeared right in front of her with grin full of razor sharp teeth.

"Really?"

Not wanting the situation to worsen she closed her eyes calming herself down and pleaded, "Please Neuro just sit down."

Pouting he did as he was told. She held out the shower head so that the water was barely hitting his foot and asked if it was alright. He rolled his eyes and made a grunt.

Yako then began to explain what and why she did the things to clean him in hopes that he won't get startled/attack her and to teach him in hopes he will do it himself in the future. "First I'm going to wet your hair and apply some shampoo to it."

He seemed to like his head being massaged even with fruity smelling shampoo. It was difficult working around the hell batteries and having the hair trying to grab her hands or poke her with near needle like sharpness. After five minutes of dealing with his impossible hair she dreaded telling him that she was going to rinse the shampoo out and massaged in the conditioner. Fortunately he had grown bored with the torture and allowed her to condition and rinse the golden locks on his head.

Deciding to work systematically, she moved on to washing his face with a facial cleanser. She knelt down in front of him as she gently worked in the mild cleanser on his face. "Close your eyes Neuro," she said as her fingers caressed the curves of his face. Her heart fluttered when he did as she said. Taking her time so that she could continue looking at his peaceful face, she allowed herself to study him and tell herself that she was really in love with this demon. Any other time, especially when he was torturing her, she doubted her true feelings for him or simply didn't have the time to understand/analyse her feelings for him. But when he was like this she felt his trust for her and her heart soars. The temptation to kiss him was so strong. Tilting his head downward she let the water roll off his head to rinse his face. Handing the shower head to him so that he could wash the rest off, she got up and walked behind him. Using a soapy wash cloth she scrubbed his back and arms. Occasionally she would get a blast of water to her face now and again as she continued washing him. Fighting an oncoming blush she asked him to stand. Working around his genital area and down his legs she ignored his comments about using herself as a wash cloth because she pretty much was one.

'_That's sexual harassment!' _

The tall, blond half- demon sat down once again on the stool and was currently tapping his foot against her head as she tried to scrub his foot. Finally she was done and told him to rinse off.

"Eh?" He pouted as he stood, "but you missed a couple of places."

The blond girl's honey coloured eyes widen. Her cheeks redden and she gritted her teeth. '_You have got to be kidding me.'_

"You won't?"

She rinsed out the cloth and re-soaped it. Neuro stood. Focussing on his grinning face she step right in front of him, refusing to look at what she was about to do. Their eyes locked for a brief second. Pure amusement was written in his eyes. Being the submissive partner in the relationship Yako looked away to the side as she felt his slippery penis in her hands.

After washing away the soap suds she shut off the water. Reaching over she grabbed some shaving cream and applied some of the foamy substance on his face where his had stubble. Using the razor she carefully shaved him. Satisfied with her work the young woman rinsed off the washcloth with hot water and gently wiped his face.

"Alright you are finally done."

"But I'm still all wet."

'_Oh, for the love of God help me.'_ His grin seemed to spread as she grabbed the towel and wiped his body down making sure he was fully dry. Drying his hair last, she did her best not to hurt him as he snapped her bikini in several places, repeatedly.

"Good job wood louse," Neuro said as he inspected her work.

"Now that I showed you how, you should be able to do it on your own from now on, right?

He smiled cheerfully. "Of course! Just this one time."

When had she heard that one before? Oh yeah, he had said that to Godai when they had recruited the ex-yakuza to get rid of the annoying reporters. Meaning she'll will be doing this again if not forever.

Yako shook with contained rage as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing on.

* * *


	3. Clean Up

A/N: I am so sorry it took this long for this. I've just been so busy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Clean up

After checking all her rooms and locking her door the young detective was finally able to relax and unwind after a long day dealing with her 'Master.' Finishing off her ten course dinner Yako decided on taking a shower and soaking herself in the tub before bed. It was better to keep her morale up and temper in check if she didn't want to die at the hands of an angry half-demon boss.

Wearing only a towel the slender, yet gluttonous woman entered her bathroom once again that evening and locked the door behind her. She hung up her towel and turned on the water.

* * *

The only light source pooled around the crack of the closed door while the rest of the room stayed in darkness. A door clicked open. Slowly and with an audible creak the steel fireproof door swung outward but no light entered the room except for a faint green glow…

* * *

Humming one of her favourite American songs, Yako allowed the warm water to wash over her.

* * *

Like a snake shedding its skin articles of clothing trailed behind him as his long fingers reached for the doorknob.

* * *

Massaging the shampoo in her hair, Yako continued to sing her song:

"In a passionate kiss

From my mouth to yours

I like…"

Five extra fingers caressed her scalp briefly before applying near skull-crashing pressure.

"NEURO!!!!"

Yako spun around. Read to face her demonic stalker boss, only to find herself alone in the bathroom. Puzzled the young detective checked on the door making sure it was locked. The door was locked. With a sigh she continued with her shower.

During the renovations her father's friend installed a large bathtub. It looked a lot like a Jacuzzi without the jet sprays. It was designed to fit two people comfortably. He had nudged her and winked as he motioned his head toward Neuro who was, thankfully, a considerable distance away. _'Perverted old man.'_

She allowed the tub to fill with water as she finished scrubbing her body with a mesh sponge.

"Here, I'll get your back."

Before she could react her slim body was grabbed and she felt the rough texture of a pumice stone going down her back. A silent scream left her as Neuro roughly exfoliated her rear.

"Neuro! What are you doing here!?" Yako screamed as she wrestled out of his grasp.

"I showed you mine so you should show me yours," he easily answered as he caught her still-soapy body and dunked her into the water filled tub. While breaking through the surface Yako began choking on some water as Neuro jumped into the tub with her. Still coughing the detective tried to crawl out but once again Neuro grabbed her leg and pulled her under the water. For a brief second Yako thought of drowning to end her misery when long fingers brushed against something they shouldn't have. Resurfacing in shock the now molested woman got some soapsuds in her eye.

By this time Neuro had already let go of her and had his arms resting on the either side of the tub. He watched her, wearing a blank yet amused face. "Don't get soap in your eye. Or else that will make you cry," he sang before chuckling to himself.

Using fresh water from the tap she was now able to look at her boss with slightly pink eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked trying to forget the warm sensation between her legs.

"I told you."

"That was not an answer!"

"You didn't prepare a soak for me, useless woodlouse."

'_Damn, he got me there,' _she thought. "I'm sorry. I should leave you to your soak then."

"Stay."

"Why?"

"You're so dense. I told you already."

'_No, he couldn't mean.' _She leapt out of the tub and landed safety on a mat. But before she got to the door she was roughly dragged back to the tub.

"Such a selfish girl. Abandoning her boss."

"No, Neuro! We can't!" She cried as her body was carelessly tossed back into the water. A sharp pain hit her on her lower back. _'Great. Another bruise,' _she realized as she tried to move away from the demon as he settled back into a comfortable position. Grabbing her by the neck he pulled her towards him and forced her to sit in between his legs. Face to face. She shuddered as his sharp nails scratched down her back causing her to arch and accidentally brush her harden nipples against his chest.

He smiled as he leaned in. "It seems that there are other human things that you will need to teach me tonight," he said as he slowly inched closer to her lips.

At these words the young woman's mood changed. Harshly she shoved his face away. Shocked at her reaction Neuro "gently" took her arm and "carefully" twisted it around her back. He was about to begin some special punishment methods he had thought up when noticed her whole body was shaking. Turning her around he noticed she was violently sobbing.

"Please, Neuro, no. I can't. Please just leave," Yako said in a shaky voice. She could not look at him instead she hugged her knees and continued crying.

Dumbfounded the half-human stared at her as the sounds of her soft cries filled the room as the two of them sat in the now luke-warm water.

"Neuro please. Just go."

Annoyed at her request, yet not wanting to deal with a crying woman, Neuro got up, took her towel and left. Minutes passed as the blond recollected herself. She rinsed off and cleaned the mess that was in the bathroom. It didn't bother her much when she had to walk out still soaking wet. While getting herself a towel she noticed the overturned furniture in the living room. With a sigh she continued drying herself off and put on some comfortable pyjamas. She stared at her reflection as she combed her blond hair, her eyes were still pink and watery but not from the soap. A few more tears escaped as she leaned against the cool piece of glass.

Even though she wanted to be with him and she knew she was being unreasonable, she just couldn't let him fall in love with her. Time and time again he proved himself a demon, an immortal being, to the unfortunate young woman. She hated it when he would use his powers to threaten/torture her but she had found comfort in it. He couldn't die. Although she had seen him in his weakest states he was still able to threaten or torture her in some way. Reassuring her that he couldn't die. But then there were signs of him becoming human, most recently was the fact he could not transform into a demon or create claws. The possibility of them falling in love and maybe having a family came to mind when she had thought about it. Also the very fact that he could die just as easily as her father or the many other people she had seen dead. That she could not accept; it was too frightening to think about. The idea that Neuro, who had forced himself into her life, saved her from her grief, brought her father's killer to justice, helped her evolved and whom she loved could die at anytime terrified her. If he was now evolving human emotion then to accept his love was to accept his death. And it wouldn't be a peaceful death. Knowing Neuro they would still continue this dangerous lifestyle. One day an enemy with come up and brutally kill him while she was powerless to help him. So Katsuragi Yako, Neuro's favourite pet to torture, would rather face a lifetime of pain and emotional suffering then to have it end with his blood lifeless body in her arms.

* * *

In the office above a blond man sits in the dark over looking the city lights outside the window. Thinking over the events that had happened over the course of that night, he sits and clutches his chest as if he was wounded.

If he had been pure human he might have felt rejected, sad and disappointed over the failed romantic endeavour he had tried on one Katsuragi Yako. Maybe even going through other emotions such as denial and anger. As a demon he would have had a limited array of emotions. Demons were near immortal and anti-social creatures; they do not desire the company of others and there was no need to reproduce. So feelings such as lust, love and the desire for companionship were not natural for a demon Neuro and he would have continued on with his day as if nothing had happened.

But Neuro was neither and both at the same time, so he sits with a hand over his broken heart and a wide grin on his face. "How interesting. How very interesting."

_The End_

* * *

Whoo! The end! **Readers glare at the author**. Errr…I tried writing it all smutty like but ended up bored with it so I took the story in a different direction. I would love to write the epic sequel to this story but I have no idea how long it'll take me to write it. Hopefully I'll post the first chapter before the new year.

Anyway thank you for reading my first completed fanfic. Please review!


End file.
